Problem: Compute $\displaystyle \sum_{n=2}^\infty \sum_{k=1}^{n-1} \frac{k}{2^{n+k}}$.
Answer: The sum is taken over all positive integers $n$ and $k$ such that $k \le n - 1,$ or $n \ge k + 1.$  Thus, we can change the order of summation:
\begin{align*}
\sum_{n=2}^\infty \sum_{k=1}^{n-1} \frac{k}{2^{n+k}} &= \sum_{k = 1}^\infty \sum_{n = k + 1}^\infty \frac{k}{2^{n + k}} \\
&= \sum_{k=1}^\infty \frac{k}{2^k} \sum_{n=k+1}^\infty \frac{1}{2^n} \\
&= \sum_{k = 1}^\infty \frac{k}{2^k} \left( \frac{1}{2^{k + 1}} + \frac{1}{2^{k + 2}} + \dotsb \right) \\
&= \sum_{k = 1}^\infty \frac{k}{2^k} \cdot \frac{1}{2^k} \\
&= \sum_{k=1}^\infty \frac{k}{4^k}.
\end{align*}Let
\[S = \sum_{k = 1}^\infty \frac{k}{4^k} = \frac{1}{4} + \frac{2}{4^2} + \frac{3}{4^3} + \dotsb.\]Then
\[4S = 1 + \frac{2}{4} + \frac{3}{4^2} + \frac{4}{3^3} + \dotsb.\]Subtracting these equations, we get
\[3S = 1 + \frac{1}{4} + \frac{1}{4^2} + \dotsb = \frac{4}{3},\]so $S = \boxed{\frac{4}{9}}.$